Writing Studio Hijinks
by del-kaidin
Summary: Inu Yasha One Shots. Each is a unique story Read, Enjoy & Review.
1. Give Me Back My Pen!

**Give Me Back My Pen..**.   
  
"Inu Yasha bring that pen back!" I shout at him.   
  
"**NO!** You are not writing that. I won't let you do that to Kagome." He yells at me jumping up a tree.   
  
Huh? Tree? How did a tree get in my writing studio. "Kagome make him give me my pen back." I pout at the young Japanese girl beside me.   
  
"Nope I'm still mad about Chapter 5."   
  
"**WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!!!** I made him tell you he loved you."   
  
"Yea but you also shot him too."   
  
"Well he said to. Now I need to write about what happens to you. Please Kagome Please, make him give me the pen back!" I always hate this point. I'm almost at the climax all the players are in place and BOOM they hate me. "How does Ms. Takahasi deal with the two of you?" I sit at the table and cry. "Do you know how many people want to see Chapter 6??? Now give me the damn pen back, you little half demon you."   
  
"**NO!**"   
  
"Fine... next time I write a story you meet a powerful witch who turns you back into a 5 year old boy." As I start to leave, he lands softly beside me.   
  
"Here, please finish - I hate lying here on the ground." He says handing back the pen.   
  
I smile at him and resume writing.   
  



	2. Sit Boy

**Sit Boy**   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha, PLEASE"   
  
"I don't want to hurt you Kagome."   
  
"You Won't."   
  
"I might"   
  
She sighed and looked into his golden eyes. With a mischievous grin she whispered into his ear. "Sit Boy." Her breath escaped in a soft ooph as he landed. "Good Boy." She said her arms going around his neck.   
  
"Bitch." he growled playfully into her ear.   
  
"Yes, But I am your bitch."   
  
"That you are." he chuckled then his lips claimed hers.   
  



	3. Finite Incantatum

Finite Incantatum  
  
The four of them watched as yet again Inu Yasha and Kagome argued over something. None of them save the fire cat could understand what the argument was about, but each knew from the look on her face what was coming next.   
  
"Yea, go ahead say it, bitch. Jerk the chain on your leash." Inu Yasha had recognized that look, it killed him a little everytime she said it. "Treat me like the dog you think I am."   
  
Kagome froze, the word on her lips as his sunk in. She hung her head and whispered "You're wrong. I don't think you're a dog. But you are right. I shouldn't use the rosary as a way to win an argument or even to control you. I should trust you enough. I'm sorry Inu Yasha." She stepped forward and wrapped her hands around the rosary. She didn't know the actual spell to cancel it, but maybe it was enough to visualize what she wanted. Using words from her favorite series of books, she visualized the magic vanishing, "Finite Incantatum." There was a slight flash and then nothing. Stepping back she spoke again. "I have to see if it worked. If it didn't I'm sorry. Osuwari."   
  
He tensed, she held her breath and both waited. Nothing. He still stood there. "What did you do?" He questioned.   
  
"I banished the magic. Now it is just a necklace." She met his eyes briefly and then suddenly a blade of grass between her feet became very interesting. "Inu Yasha, I never thought of you as a dog. At first you scared me, but you haven't in a long time. I should have trusted you and removed the spell months ago. You have done nothing but protect all of us, and I have acted like a scared, spoiled brat. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."   
  



	4. Marching Orders

**Marching Orders **

  
  
"Thanks Inu Yasha." The small boy looked at his hero. The Noh mask was destroyed, his sister had taken off reminding him to bring the shards home and telling the hanyou she'd be super mad if he was still in this era when she returned. "I've got to go get ready for school." Running towards the house backwards he waved.   
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha turned towards the well house preparing to return to his own time, but a new voice stopped him.   
  
"Inu Yasha." It wasn't loud, or angry or threatening, however the voice was that of a mother. The one tone that all obey. He turned to find Kagome's mother standing at the door. "Come here young man." He wanted to disobey that voice, but his feet moved of their own design towards her. She opened the door as he neared. "Kitchen, now." He followed her into the kitchen still wondering why he was obeying this woman. "Sit." She said indicating a stool. She might have just as well been her daughter except instead of his face hitting the floor, his butt hit the stool.   
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome is my daughter and as such is precious to me. Do you understand?" He nodded and she continued. "Your time is dangerous. Kagome told us about Mistress Centipede and that Yura girl. I will not have my daughters life in danger." Her voice never raised above the controled mothers tone. He hated that tone, his mother had used it on him rarely but he remembered those few times to well. "Do you understand?" He nodded not daring to meet her eyes. "You will protect her, you will defend her against any danger. If for one moment you forget and she comes to any harm...." Inu Yasha gulped afraid of what was coming. "I will find a way to come through that well myself. Then I will hunt you down as if you were a rabid dog that needed to be put down. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am." He bowed to her as his mother had taught him, giving this woman the respect he had only shown his mother. "I will protect her, always."   
  



	5. What happened to the forest? or Trees

**Trees**

  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the couch watching television. He had come to get Kagome and take her back to the past to hunt jewel shards, but she was at that school thing. Instead of going back and listening to Shippo whine he decided to wait. He wasn't alone, Kagome's grandfather was also there grumbling about demons taking his granddaughter. Finally full of the old mans grumbling Inu Yasha snorted, "Well if your granddaughter hadn't shattered the sacred jewel, I wouldn't be dragging her back to find the shards."   
  
The old man looked at him and began to like the boy. All the other boys Kagome brought around were respectful and patronizing to him. Yet this half demon, didn't back down. He began to respect the boy. "Inu Yasha, that's my granddaughter you are speaking of."   
  
"Oh hush up, ya old geezer. Shooting the crow with the arrow with the claw attached was dumb. And you know it." Standing Inu Yasha walked to the window and looked out. He hated it here, not many trees, it stunk, it was loud. "Hey geezer, what happened to the forest that use to be here?"   
  
"Well, Inu Yasha there are many tales about that. One that as the city grew the forest was cut down to build the new huts. That's not my favorite though. My favorite is the one about a demon who fell in love with a miko. Seems she was forever disappearing on him. When she did this his anger would become great. Rather than attack the village she lived in he would go into the forest and using his mighty claws cut down many trees. This continued until one day only the Goshinboku remained."   
  
Inu Yasha thought about all the trees that he had felled while angry with Kagome. There were still a lot of trees in his forest. "Hey geezer, does that legend say how long it took him to do that?"   
  
"No, but one version states that the day the demon felled the last tree was the day the miko disappeared forever."   
  
Inu Yasha sat silent for a moment. Then leapt up. "Tell Kagome to come back as soon as she can. I've got something I need to do." Rushing across the shrine grounds he dashed into the mini shrine and leapt down the well.   
  
Several hours later Kagome climbed out of the well into the warring states era. She was met by a very perplexed monk, demon exterminator and kitsune. "What's wrong?"   
  
Shippo finally spoke, "Inu Yasha, he's been counting trees for hours."   
  
  
  
Ok sometimes my muse gets silly..... 


	6. Hard Up

**Hard Up **

  
  
The two males sat watching the sun set, setting the sky ablaze with reds, yellows, and gold. The two were almost complete opposites. One with hair the color of midnight, the other with hair as white as snow. One perverted, one innocent, one cursed, one ensorceled. Yet each had grown to trust the other with their life. Finally the dark haired one spoke. "You should tell her Inuyasha."   
  
"Keh" was his only response. Catching a scent he turned to see Kagome standing on the porch. "Aww Kami," he thought "she's in heat again."   
  
"Inuyasha, come..."   
  
"How?" he interrupted, his desire overcoming his reason. "Hard? Fast? Soft? Slow? Tender? Rough? With you screaming my name? With me screaming yours? Growling? Purring? Biting? Licking? Sucking? In your mouth? On your breasts? On your stomach? On your back? On your face? In you? With my hands? With your hands? Above you? Below you? Behind you? Beside you? On a futon? In a tree? Up against a tree? Up against a wall? In the hot springs? In a cold river? In your time? In your room? On your bed? On your desk? On the table? Under the table? On the stairs? On the kitchen counter? On the stove? At your school? In front of your friends? In front of Miroku? In front of Shippo? In front of Sango? In front of Kaede? Though I'd object to that one. In front of Kouga? In front of Kikyou? So Kagome, how exactly did you want me to come?"   
  
... to dinner?" Kagome finished, with a shocked look on her face. Turning, she dashed red-faced into the hut.   
  
"Inuyasha, what possessed you to do that?" Miroku asked, completely stunned by the normally shy hanyou's dissertation.   
  
"You told me to tell her." He answered with a shrug.   
  
"That wasn't exactly what I meant. I didn't say shock her into speechlessness." Miroku shook his head, "My friend, are you that hard up?"   
  
"No monk I'm that frustrated. I've had two women in my life. One wouldn't let me touch her until I was human." He pointed a clawed finger at his ears, "Notice the ears, so guess how that turned out. The second one... everytime I get close to her says either; "you're freaking me out" accompanied by slapping OR "Osuwari." Which lays me flat out on the ground." He quirked an eyebrow, "Now monk, think about what hits the ground, fast and painfully hard."   
  
Miroku replayed all the sits Kagome had called. As realization dawned, his hands involuntarily moved to cover himself. "Ouch."   
  
"Uh huh. Ouch? OUCH? No, more like ... Can I please die now Ouch. It's like getting kicked in the balls by a horse. And you wonder why I don't get up immediately? I prefer laying there to puking my guts up. Especially when she does it in front of Kouga."   
  
Sango stepped out of the hut, "Are you two going to eat dinner or stand out there and talk?"   
  
"Dinner sounds good." They chimed, heading into the hut.   
  



	7. Reactions

I still don't know how I got roped into doing a second chapter, to this lightweight piece of fluff... But here it is any way. Enjoy!   
  


**Hard Up  
Chapter 2  
Reactions.  
  
**

Almost a week had passed since Inuyasha's outburst. Neither he nor Kagome had been able to look at each other for the first few days. The search for the jewel shards had resumed. Kagome had tried to forget what he'd said, but the words echoed over and over again in her head. Miroku would often look at the two of them and chuckle quietly to himself, only to be given a dirty look by a red faced hanyou. Sango just wore a puzzled expression on her face, most of the time. Shippo, with his childish innocence, was blissfully unaware of the tension between the Miko and hanyou.   
  
The initial embarrassment had passed, and now Kagome began to think about exactly what he'd said. Did that mean he'd chosen her, over Kikyou? Or did it only mean that he found her desirable. And if that was the case, did she mind? No, she didn't. Smiling, she decided to make time to speak with Inuyasha privately after they set up camp.   
  
Inuyasha sat, back against a tree, arms across his chest. He didn't know why Kagome had wanted to talk to him, alone.   
  
"Inuyasha," she said softly, "To answer your questions....Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Might be interesting. Naturally. That would be nice. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I wouldn't mind. Not sure about that one. Or that one. No. Well that might happen and I wouldn't mind. Definitely. No. Ok. Yes. Yes. Umm.. yes. You can do it that way? Then yes. Yes. Yes. Could be painful but ok. Yes. Yes, most definitely. Maybe. Sure. Yes. Of course. Ok. Mom would have a fit, but ok. Why not? Not sure about that, might be uncomfortable. Ok. No. No. No. Gods, no. NO. No. No, and I wouldn't argue about that. That would be embarrassing, so no. You'd want to do that? And that Inuyasha answers all your questions."   
  
"What in hell are you rambling on about, bitch?" He said, completely confused.   
  
"I was answering your questions, Inuyasha." She replied, demurely.   
  
"Keh, I've never asked you that many questions. Even if I had, what kind of answer is "Mom would have a fit, but ok?"".   
  
"Mom's real particular about her furniture."   
  
"What in the seven hells does your mom's furniture fetish have to do with anything?" He asked, standing.   
  
"Not a thing, Inuyasha." She replied, her voice syrupy sweet. Had the hanyou been paying attention, he would have known he was in danger. She moved to his side, her finger beginning to trace idle patterns up his arm. "You don't remember?" He shrugged, "Your little outburst in front of Kaede's" She prompted, her fingers moving to scratch his ears.   
  
Oblivious to his own actions, Inuyasha moved his head to give her fingers better access to his ears. A low purr-like growl sounded from his chest. He shifted his feet as his loins began tightening. "Kagome..." he moaned.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Sango tossed another piece of wood onto the fire, her eyes never leaving the monk seated across from her. "So how much longer do you think those two will be?" she asked.   
  
Miroku was about to answer when a ringing "OSUWARI!" resounded through the woods. Wincing, and bending slightly he answered, "Not too much longer."   
  
Within moments of his statement, the young miko from the future stormed into the campsite and sat next to Sango. Miroku was not man enough to ask what had caused the glare on her face. He could only surmise that the hanyou making his way gingerly through the campsite towards a large tree, was the cause. He bit back a chuckle as his friend looked up longingly at a high branch, before wincing and slowly, carefully sitting at the base of the same tree. His only comment the rest of the night, "Leave me alone."   
  



	8. Ritual

Original Publish Date: 1-22-2005

**Ritual**

"Come here," she calls gently and I can not resist. My eyes search our companions, assured they sleep soundly I go to her, sitting before her. This is my favorite time, just before the dawn and only the two of us awake. Gentle hands gather the tresses of my hair, gently she lays it along my back.

The strokes begin from scalp to tip, watchful of my ears she brushes my hair. Not since Hahaue died have I allowed anyone to tend my hair… no one, until her. She is cautious, holding the snarls with one hand while she brushes it smooth, only the gentlest of tugs alert me to its presence as it vanishes under her expert care. Stroke after stroke of the brush, section after section of hair she lovingly tends until in the fire light it gleams.

I feel the morning approach, a wildness stirring in my blood, and still she brushes. A whimper of pleasure escapes my throat. The scents of the forest around us grow stronger as the sky lightens and still she brushes. The sun peeks over the horizon and still she brushes, the inky blackness replaced with pristine white. Ears twitch a top my head once again and she changes to a soft brush to soothe the recently returned hair on them.

The brushing ceases, her arms encircle my neck and I hear her sniff. I smile, her pitiful human nose missing all the subtleties of scent I am aware of. With one clawed hand I touch hers, bringing it to my lips. Then we slip apart as the others stir.

"Ohayou," she greets them, hiding the evidence of our ritual deep in her pack. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ohayou, Kagome-sama."

"Ohayou, Kagome-chan."

She turns to me, lifting the bucket smiles, "Inuyasha, would you mind…"

"Keh," I answer taking the bucket from her in feigned anger, stalking off, our ritual completed until the next New Moon.


	9. Sucks To Be You

Word Count: 384

Original Publishing Date: Feb 8, 2005

Awards: 3rd Place iyfic contest Live Journal Community.

**Sucks To Be You**

In the fading afternoon light, two silver-haired males watched a dry well in the distance. They were uncomfortably comfortable in each other's presence now; years had passed since the elder had last issued a death threat. An uneasy truce had been forged over the years, and now they awaited the return of the  
younger one's mate.

Well, technically, it would be more accurate to say the younger awaited the return of his mate while the elder waited to see the miko return from the future through a dry well.

"So, inu youkai only, huh?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha scratched at the base of one triangular ear. "You ever wonder why Oyaji picked my Haha-ue?"

Golden eyes cut over to him. "No."

"I think he did it because she was ningen." He nodded. "Must have been that."

Sesshomaru let out a long breath through his nose. "Why do you say that?"

Inuyasha bit back the smirk that threatened to surface. "Well, inu youkai bitches… come in heat once a year, or something like that?"

"Yes."

"And you can only mate with them when they're in heat, right? Otherwise they snap your head off."

"Yes," the response came with a long suffering sigh.

"Damn." Stunned, Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Ningen females come into heat once a month, and they'll mate with you almost any time you want… except for when they have their women's time and then they have things they will do even then."

The silence grew between them again, and from the corner of his eye Inuyasha watched his brother. He could almost see the wheels turning in his full youkai brother's mind. After a few minutes he continued.

"Full youkai bitches once a year or get your head bit off," Inuyasha mused, holding out his left hand as if weighing his words. He held out his right and looked at it as he continued, "Human females almost anytime."

He stopped and sniffed the air; his mate had returned from her time. "Kagome's back." He sniffed again. "And it's not her woman's time." He looked at his brother. "Still full youkai, huh?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha shrugged, sniffed the air deeply and with a smirk, replied, "Sucks to be you!" before leaping easily to the ground and running to his mate's side.

"Yes," came the unheard reply.


	10. Reflection

Word Count: 299

**Reflection**

The four girls in their green and white school uniforms stopped and stared into the shop window. Three looking past their reflections at the merchandise, the fourth stared at the reflection of herself that stared back.

A lyric from a song floated through her mind bringing with it a question – "Who was Higurashi Kagome?"

On this side of the well, she was a fifteen-year-old student, struggling to be just one of the girls, pass her exams, and spend weekends with her girlfriends. When she jumped through an ancient dried well she was a powerful miko fighting in an epic battle.

Was she truly Higurashi Kagome or merely a pale reflection of Kikyou? Would she ever be here-now what she was there-then? Would she ever be there-then who she was here-now?

A ghostly hand rose to touch the clear glass of the window. Beneath her palm, the biting cold of the glass showed the ghost of things of the past. Next to the ghostly apparition of herself appeared first a kitsune child who leaped to her shoulder, followed by a monk with a slightly lecherous grin, a taijiya in armor a sister found, an elderly miko with an eye patch. For a moment they smiled at her then faded away to be replaced by a figure of red, white and gold. The pain in the golden eyes called to her.

"I've got to go," She gasped snatching her hand back. Kagome ran. She ran as if all Naraku's minion chased her. Past the buildings of the here-now, the friends of the era left behind, up the long flight of shrine stairs, books dropped outside the small shrine, shoji thrown back and with a last silent good-bye she leapt to capture the true version of herself waiting on the other side.


	11. Hiraikotsu

**Hiraikotsu**

The carcass of the great beast hung in the workshop; from it they would fashion weapons and armor. Sekiei worked with a skill borne of practice in removing the skin and flesh, exposing the bones as the village priest murmured the prayers to exorcise the youkai's spirit.

He worked, allowing the chanted prayer to distract him from the muffled cries of his wife. Would Heiwa bear him a son or a daughter? He had prayed that the child would be blessed with his wife's eyes of deepest brown. Some of the villagers were certain that the child would be male and others equally certain of a girl. Sekiei did not care as long as the child was healthy. He knew his thinking was strange, but perhaps it was his father's tales of the priestess the Shikon No Tama had been entrusted to. The stories of her defeat of the hanyou even with a mortal wound had always been his favorite. Perhaps that was why he felt different from other men about a girl child. With a shake of his head, he put such thoughts from his mind, concentrating on the task before him.

The last remnant of tissue fell away as the door opened.

"Headman, your child is born," the ancient midwife announced, not entering the workroom.

With a nod, he rose and followed, across the village where practice stopped as he passed. A youkai kitten jumped up onto his shoulder and began to purr loudly. "Hush, Kirara. Soon you shall meet your new master or mistress," he told her, setting her on the ground with a scratch where jet-black ears met cream-colored fur. Through his home he walked, at last finding the room where his wife lay holding their child.

"Forgive me, husband," Heiwa said, bowing her head. "I have given you a useless daughter instead of a son for your first born."

He ignored her and carefully moved aside to see the child. With a finger, he lightly caressed the still-red-from-birth cheeks. "I think we should call her Sango. Look at those hands," he instructed when the infant's fingers curled around his much larger one. "She will be the greatest of us. Her name will be a legend in Japan. How can a father not be proud of such a child?" He looked up at his wife. "I am well pleased. Now I must craft a weapon suited to one so special."

Returning to the workshop, he spent long hours over the course of many years to perfect the weapon crafted from the jawbone of the great youkai. He smoothed and polished it to form its lethal shape in between assignments to defeat youkai far weaker than its donor. Upon completion he placed it in storage until the day finally came, several years later, that he was to present the weapon to his eldest.

The girl was already wiser than the boys her age, stronger, more agile, more focused, and more determined. The boys were presented swords and armor of greens and blues. Then came her turn. Proudly, she stood with her shoulders back, head held high in pride, wearing her armor of red. She took the weapon and bowed slightly under its weight at first, its middle pointing upward, then set her jaw and straightened.

"Name your weapon," he ordered her.

She studied it, a hand caressing the arc of bone. It was very similar to the smaller ones she had practiced with her entire life. "Hiraikotsu," she answered.


	12. 50 Steps

50 Steps

Written for Fayyasha

Based on "Retreating Into Each Other" by ALM82

Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and started up the stairs. Fifty stairs, one slow step at a time. One-step for each day she had cried. One-step for each night she had jumped into the well only to be denied its magic. One-step for each day without the one she loved.

It had seemed inconceivable to her fifty-one days ago that this would be how it ended. The battle won, the Shikon no Tama completed and purified. Those things she had expected. She hadn't expected when she placed the jewel in his clawed hand, the hand that had protected her throughout the journey that she would be pulled back through the well and to her own time. Screaming at the well, at the Goshinboku and even at the heavens had not helped. She had finally accepted that it was never meant to be.

She reached the top step and looked again at the only connection she had left. The Goshinboku. A flash of silver and red at its base caught her eye. A tourist had dropped trash at the base of the tree, his tree … their tree. Angrily she stalked over to the tree. She froze at the site before her.

The robe of the fire rat was ripped and stained with his blood, his silver-white hair fluttered in the spring breeze. Golden eyes watched her as she stepped slowly towards him and fell to her knees beside him. They stared at each other for a long moment, both afraid the other was merely a figment of their own imagination and wishful thinking.

Swiftly he pulled her to him and held her. Her arms circled around his neck to hold him as tightly as he held her. Silent tears fell wetting white and red cloth as they rejoiced in being together.


End file.
